VFK Space-Time Quest 2012
Description Space and time warps, or the idea that space and time can be curved or warped to enable travel around the galaxy is relatively new. Several theories exist which when given life by science fiction writers and their technology, enable not only quick jaunts to another solar system, but travel through time. The popularity of science fiction has many people believing that today's science fiction can become tomorrow's reality. On our quest today, we will look at the ideas behind space and time warps! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Spectral Moment! Prizes Questions 1. The theory of General Relativity considers the idea that space can be curved, and therefore time can be curved or warped, since space and time are intricately linked to each other. When describing the position of something in space, you use four numbers. Three numbers describe the location of the event. What does the fourth number represent? * The size of the event * The time of the event * The speed of the event * None of the above 2. With the fourth number representing time, space and time are related to each other in a four-dimensional way, called space-time. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "Time never waits!" 3. The theory of General Relativity says that all that is required for travelling in time is a space ship that goes faster than the speed of light. This however is not as simple as it seems. As a space ship approaches the speed of light, more and more power is necessary to accelerate it. How much power does it take to accelerate the space ship past the speed of light? * The equivalent thrust of 88 rocket engines * The equivalent thrust of 800 rocket engines * The equivalent thrust of 8,000 rocket engines * An infinite amount of power 4. One piece of evidence for the theory that space and time are warped, is produced by the mass of the Sun. When light or radio waves pass close to the Sun, a measurable bending of these waves occurs, causing an apparent shift in the position of their source. This small shift, is predicted by the theory of General Relativity. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "There is never enough time!" 5. Because the gravitational fields in our solar system are relatively weak, the resultant warping of light and radio waves that we can observe is small. We do know, however, that immensely powerful gravitational fields occur in other parts of the universe. In what celestial object do these very strong fields occur? * In a black hole * On the moon * On a comet * In a meteor field 6. Theoretically the powerful gravitational fields found in black holes can warp space and time enough to enable such science fiction creations as hyper drives, wormholes, and time travel. Go to the Front of the Zoo in Australia and say: "Space travel!" 7. One reasonable sounding solution found in theoretical physics is thought to allow time travel. The theory describes two strings that move past each other just under the speed of light. This amazing idea of theoretical physics is believed to be similar to a rubber band, which has been stretched out very far. What are these rubber band like strings called? * Cosmic putty * Cosmic strings * Space strings * Elastic bands 8. Cosmic strings definitely sound like the stuff of science fiction, however it is theorized they have been around since the start of the universe and are under great tension. Cosmic strings are believed to have originated warped and curved to such an extent that time travel would be possible. Go to the Command Deck in Space Age and say: "Out of time!" 9. One way of traveling in time in a space ship proposed by a physicist, involves stretching space in a wave which would in theory cause the space ahead of the ship to contract and the space behind it to expand. The space ship would be carried along in the center of this wave as it moved. What is this concept known as? * The Titanic Model * Space Quest Drive * The Alcubierre Drive * Space Galaxy Drive 10. This "warp drive" idea is similar to the propulsion system portrayed in Star Trek. This warp theoretically could enable travel "faster than light". There are some difficulties with the theory such as there is no known way to create a warp bubble artificially and no understanding of how to get out of the bubble once inside it. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Space and time!" Answers 1. The time of the event 2. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "Time never waits!" 3. An infinite amount of power 4. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "There is never enough time!" 5. In a black hole 6. Go to the Front of The Zoo in Australia and say: "Space travel!" 7. Cosmic strings 8. Go to the Space Command Center in Space Age and say: "Out of time!" 9. The Alcubierre Drive 10. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Space and time!" Category:Quests